Queendom of Mysteria
This article is for a nation that no longer exists. Basic Information Government Type: Monarchy Faction Location: North East of the Solarian Empire. Region size: Roughly 2,500 LY officially. Its southwest border is shared with the Empire, and its western border is 40,000 LY from the Crimson Vox Republic Military strength: Under Construction Demographics: 100% human * Economics: N/A for now Citizen Denomination: Mysterians Currency: Mysterian Dollar (Written M1.50) Religion: None History Founding: Officially, two years after the Battle of Betelgeuse. Realistically, the governmental body and population existed as a separate entity two years before the Battle of Betelgeuse. Republic of Dracon Two years after the Battle of Betelgeuse, and during the formation of the Solarian Empire, the notorious terrorist organization known as The Spear of the Dragon seized a large chunk of space North the Verge in the north eastern part of the known galaxy. They cited the withdraw of the then Alliance's forces as a sign of how apathetic the super government was towards those on the Verge. This allowed the Dragon to seize and establish a government in the center of the newly formed star-nation, which was renamed Dracon. The Dragon promised a republic of the people, by the people, and drew in several more systems into the fold, leading to the creation of the Republic of Dracon. There was a very brief military conquest two years later, with the Republic seizing control of two systems that had begun to rebel against the ruling body, the Senate of the Republic of Dracon, and its new law banning sentient non-humans like the Nomads and the Eosapians. The rebellion was known as the Two-Day war, and was won shortly after the Dragon mysteriously arrived on the second day and her small army of psychic warriors defeated the army of the two planet ‘nation’ which were publicly declared Disciples of Dragon – followers of a mythical Satanic-like figure from the Mythos of the Dragon, the religion of the nation. After their defeat, the two nations rejoined the Republic, and were somewhat more heavily taxed for the next year as a result of their rebellion. Though they didn’t like this, they accepted their defeat begrudgingly. The proceeds went to the construction of the Crystal Temple on the jungle covered moon Vega Unica. According to the Mythos of the Dragon, an Oracle (not to be confused with the psychic military unit bearing the same name) known as Celeste would arrive to the star-nation at the end of the construction – which took 6 years to complete. The temple was in fact constructed and completed the day that Celeste arrived, and the wild and unpredictable storms that only the Dragon seemed to be able to predict with any accuracy and control abated somewhat when the Temple’s Oracle took over. When the Trade Gates were constructed, there was an uneasy truce between the Solarian Empire and the Republic’s leaders. Because of this, the Senate and the Empire decided that each nation would control an area of 1-Light Minute outside the gate into the other’s lands as a checkpoint. There is no such agreement with the Crimson Vox Republic (then the Trade Federation), as the two nations enjoy free trade between each other’s gates. Non-Humans wishing to travel through the Republic must do so in an air of xenophobia, and are told to stick to specific xeno-only routes. Any non-human race caught outside of the approved xeno-only routes risk not only deportation but also death at the hands of the more zealous members of the Mythos of the Dragon, whose testaments call for a human-controlled galaxy. Because of this, most Non-humans prefer to stay away from the Republic all together. The Republic also recently developed psychic amplifiers – devices which are implanted in a complex surgery directly onto the brain of a subject – which are used to activity latent human psychic abilities (a procedure no longer used). Civilian models are prohibitively expensive due to the numerous mandated safety features, but for those who can afford it enjoy abilities far beyond any layman’s dreams. Officially, the Mythos of the Dragon, also sometimes called the Church of the Dragon (and when used negatively, the Cult of the Dragon), claims to have no say in the Senate, however it is known that often times the will of the Dragon becomes law, the most notable example being the xeno-only routes. This leads many to believe that the Senate is little more than a sham, and those who publicly say so do not say so after a visit from clergy of the Mythos. They typically ‘see the light and truth’ and recant such notions. the Rebellion and the Queendom Recently, an uprising against the Dragon occurred and the Republic's borders were closed until the conflict ended. When the borders closed due to an uprising, a woman named Asteria became the Republic’s worst enemy. After infiltrating the military, Asteria was able to turn the tables through her Domnipsi abilities. Leading the eight month long battle against the Republic, Asteria was able to kill The Dragon. After retaking the Capital Planet and disposing of most of the remaining members of the Mythos of the Dragon, she moved the capital and military headquarters to the planet Mysteria, a sister planet to the Capitol Planet. She renamed the Republic of Dracon to the Queendom of Mysteria, or Myst for short (Not to be confused with the planet Mysteria). The Oracle was placed under guard in her temple where she will remain. In the months of the battle, and the following two months after, Asteria lead the way for the citizens on the old capital to be relocated to the planet Mysteria. Under her rule, she handed control of the Navy to Kazeraith, who had been key in the success of the over throw. Working to gain the trust of her people, Asteria was able to remove the xeno-only routes and reopen the Trade Gate. Once the people of the old capital were settled on Mysteria, Asteria moved the military and navy to a compound located in a secluded forest. There, an existing castle once used without technological advances, was used by her as well as the military/navy. The updating of the defense system was let in the charge of Kazeraith or whomever he deemed competent. Currently, the military and navy are under construction. Commonwealth and Joining Due to her declining health and fear for the safety of her people in an ever increasing dangerous galaxy, Asteria asked the Solarian Empire for protection, creating the first, and to date only, Commonwealth nation. However, the people eventually decided, with approval from Asteria herself, to just join the Empire, swearing fealty, on behalf of her people, to Emperor Rudolph. The Imperial Senate then voted, almost unanimously, to take in the Mysterians as full citizens, as opposed to Protectorate status, turning the once sovereign nation into a region of the Empire. Category:Solarian Empire Category:Nations